


Drowning Heart

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita misses Die's presence, needs him desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 035: Ocean  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "Freestate" by Depeche Mode

Reita POV

My fingers slide down the glass, leaving tracks through the dampness that has gathered there. Through the streaks, I can see the ocean just beyond the haven of wood, glass, and metal I'm behind.

I long to be on the other side of it, outside in the vast darkness, my arms working so hard to pull me safety. I want that taste of freedom, the feeling of appreciation when my feet touch land again. I need to know that I'm not alone, that someone would care... that someone would save me.

My palm presses flat on the pane and my eyes slip shut. Deep inside me, my heart throbs with my agony. I woke up, alone in here. Where has he gone? The love of my life and the reason I'm here at all... and he's not by my side when I need him the most.

The floorboards creak and I dismiss it as the sounds of the boat as the ocean sways it. But then strong arms are holding me tight, warm lips caressing my neck. I slide one hand down to hold his arm, clutching at him in a manner that implies I'll drown if I let him go. "You came back."

His voice is soft and his breath warm as he replies, "Of course I did."


End file.
